Dudley the wolf
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: When Dudley gets hit by one of Snaptrap's ray gun, he turns into a wolf. Kitty dosent know about it, until the same wolf shows up in the apartment.
1. the ray gun

It was around midnight. Everyone was fast asleep. Let's go see what Dudley and Kitty are up.

So, we find….only Kitty in bed! Dudley was down town fighting Snaptrap. He knocked Dudley down, and shot a ray gun at him. When Dudley got up, he was gone. Dudley was so mad. He limped all the way to their apartment. Kitty heard the front door opened. She heard Dudley moaning. She ran out of their room, and hugged him.

"Dudley! Where were you?" Kitty said crying.

"Snaptrap and I fought."

Kitty helped him bed. Kitty took off his clothes to see how bad he was.

"Dudley, I'm so sorry about this."

"It's fine Kitty. I just need some sleep, that's all."

"Ok. Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No, I want you with me."

They both got into bed. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty while they slept. Then about 2 hours later, Kitty woke up from movement. She turned over and didn't see Dudley in bed. She heard moaning from under the bed. She looked up the bed, and saw a white wolf! She screamed, and the wolf jumped on the bed. Kitty pulled out her blaster, and the wolf jumped out of the window.

"How did that wolf get in here? Also where's Dudley!" Kitty said to herself.

She couldn't sleep that night. Morning came by. Kitty went to work, without Dudley with her. She got to work, and she found Dudley at his desk.

"Dudley!" Kitty said running toward him.

"Kitty!" Dudley said hugging her.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was sleeping with you."

"No, a wolf came in the apartment and jumped out the window."

"Kitty, you must have been dreaming."

"It was a while wolf too. Your fur color."

"I'm sure, Kitty."

They went to work. They fought Snaptrap. They got home when they day was done. Kitty knew that Dudley was acting weird.

"Dudley?"

"What?" Dudley said sitting on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea? I feel fine."

"Well, you're not yourself."

Dudley got up and hugged Kitty. She hugged him back.

"I'm fine, Kitty. Nothing to worry about."

They ate dinner, and went to bed. Then around midnight, the moon light was in their room. He was on Dudley's side of the bed.. Kitty woke up again, not seeing Dudley in bed. She saw the bathroom light on.

"Maybe he's going through something." Kitty said getting out of bed.

She knocked on the door. She heard Dudley moaning loudly. Dudley was putting water on his face.

"Dudley? Honey are you ok in there?"

"Y-Y-Yea! …I'm fine….." Dudley said in pain.

Then Kitty didn't hear anything. She opened the door, and saw the same white wolf. She screamed as the wolf jumped on her. She looked into its' eyes. She kicked the wolf off of her, and the wolf ran away.


	2. I want to help you

Morning came by. Kitty couldnt sleep all night again. She couldnt find Dudley again. She went to work, and found him sitting on his desk again. It looked like he doing something. So Kitty walked up to him and tapped him. Dudley turned around and smiled at Kitty.

"Hey Kitty."

"Hey Dudley, what happened last night?"

"Last night? I don't know."

"Oh, ok."

"Why?"

"You were in the bathroom, and I heard you moaning, like in pain."

"Don't worry about it Kitty. I'm fine."

"Alright."

Kitty went to her desk. Soon, the day was done, and everyone went home. Kitty put camera's all over the apartment. They ate dinner, but Dudley didnt really eat anything that night. They went to bed. Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty. She saw that Dudley's arms were stronger. They both went to sleep.

Soon the full moon was out. The moonlight was on Dudley. He tossed and turned in his sleep. He fell out of bed, which woke Kitty. She looked over at Dudley's side on the bed. She saw the Dudley on the floor turning around. She ran to his side.

"Dudley! Dudley."

"Get away, Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

Dudley went on his hands and knees. Kitty saw claws shot out of hands, and his tail grew longer. His eyes turned from blue to brown. Kitty back away, as she saw Dudley. She knew he was turning into a wolf. When it was done, the wolf, turned to Kitty. Dudley (wolf) walked slowly toward her. He sat down and licked her.

"Oh Dudley! I'm so sorry!" Kitty said hugging the wolf.

Dudley wined. Kitty didnt know what he was saying to her.

"Don't worry Dudley. I'm going to help you."

Kitty got back into bed. Dudley was about to get into bed, when Kitty stopped him.

"Don't you dare, Dudley...wolf Dudley I guess."

Dudley rolled his eyes, and slept on the floor.

Morning came by. Kitty woke up, and she found Dudley sleeping on the floor. He wasnt a wolf anymore. Dudley woke up from hearing Kitty's voice.

"Dudley...wake up sweetheart."

"Hmmmm."

Dudley rubbed his head. He wasnt wearing any clothes. He looked over to at Kitty and looked around the room.

"K-Kitty? Did we have sex last night?" Dudley said rubbing his head.

"No, you turned into a wolf."

"Pfff! Kitty, how can I?"

Kitty got the camera's and showed Dudley the film. When Kitty turned it off, Dudley looked at her. They hugged each other.

"I want to help you, Dudley."

"No Kitty. I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont. Now, when did this happened?"

"The last thing was when I got hit...with the ray gun!" Dudley said knowing it was Snaptrap.


	3. to keswick!

So when Dudley said that, Kitty knew it was Snaptrap! They dressed for work, and went to see Keswick. They walked into his lab.

"Keswick! Guess what!" DUdley said jumping up and down

"W-W-What?"

"I can turn into a wolf!"

"How?"

"Snaptrap hit Dudley with a ray gun." Kitty said.

"Let me check i-i-i-it out."

Keswick took Dudley to another part of the lab. He check him out. Kitty waited for them to be done. Then a few minutes later, they came back out.

"Agent p-p-p-puppy, will be a wolf forever!"

"What!?"

"Let me finish! I-i-i-It can only be broken by a..."

"A kiss?" Dudley asked.

"More like sex."

"Uhhh...by who?" Dudley asked sounding scared."

"T-t-the person you l-l-love."

Dudley turned to Kitty, who was shoocked. Dudley tapped her shoulder and she shook her head.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Did you any of that?" Keswick asked.

"Oh I heard every word."

"So, will you?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know Dudley."

"Please! I would do it for you!"

"Will, you don't have to do it for me."

Dudley got sad, and ran out of the room. Kitty looked over at Keswick who was laughing.

"WHy are you laughin!"

"Hahaha! I thought this is funny!"

Kitty rolled her eyes, and went to find Dudley. She couldnt find him all day. She fought bird brain by herself, and went home. It was around 10:20 at night. She saat on edge of the bed, and thought about Dudley.

"Oh Dudley, where are you?" She asked herself.

"I'm right here."

Kitty turned around and saw Dudley.

"I thought you turned into a wolf at night."

"Only when the moon light is on me."

"Oh...ok."

"But Kitty, I..."

"Don't say anything Dudley. I want to help you, but I..."

She couldnt finish. She looked away from Dudley and looked at her hands. Dudley put is hands on her shoulders and rubbed them.

"How about this. I'll do all the work."

"I...I don't know Dudley."

"PLease?" Dudley said wrapping his arms around her body.

"Well, I'm just scared that's all."

"Scared of what?"

"You and your little friend down there."

"Why?" Dudley said looking down.

"Dosent it change?"

Dudley thought for a moment. He pushed Kitty on her back, and they began to kiss.

"Dudley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can, we wait till I'm ready too?"

Dudley got off of her and layed next to her.

"Sorry Kitty. I can wait."

HE kissed her and they went to bed.


	4. not gonna happen

It was still night time. Dudley turned into a wolf. Kitty stayed up with him all night.

"Dudley?"

Dudley looked up, since he cant talk.

"Since you're a wolf, you need bath."

Dudley's eyes shot opened. He ran under the bed. Kitty got the bath ready. Since Kitty didnt really like getting wet, she put on robe. Kitty got him in the bathroom. SHe locked the door, and took off her robe. She was wearing nothing. DUdley's eyes went wide, as he saw Kitty. She saw his tail wagging really fast.

"I'll get in the bath with you."

Kitty got in, and so did Dudley. Kitty washes his fur, and made him super clean. They soon fell asleep. Kitty was laying on Dudley. He turned back into a dog, in about 5 mintues. He woke up, and saw that they were in water without any clothes on. He woke Kitty up.

"Hey Kitty."

"DUdley, your not a wolf!"

"Yea, I don't know what happened." Dudley said looking at his hands.

"Maybe it's just a kiss."

"Maybe."

They got out, and dryed off. THey went back to bed. Only Dudley stayed in the bathroom. The moonlight was shining on his side of the bed. He didnt want to hurt Kitty.

"Come to bed, Dudley."

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not! Get it bed."

"Not going to happened, I'll just sleep here."

Kitty pulled out a treat and put it Dudley's side of the bed. Dudley took one step at a time.

"Must...have...treat!" Dudley said panting.

He jumped on the bed, and ate it. THe moon light was on him now. But...he didnt turn into a wolf.

"Dudley, you're not wolf anymore!"

"Yes! I'm normal again!"


	5. wolf or not I love you

Moring came by. DUdley was back to normal. He woke up first, and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and he some of his theeth were still sharp.

"I'll worry about that later." He said to himself.

He walked out, and he saw Kitty was awake. He jumped on the bed, and licked her.

"Dudley! What are you doing?" SHe said laughing a little.

"I'm just happy you're awake."

THey both got up. THey went to work, and went to see Keswick again. He did some test on Dudley, he couldnt beileve that Dudley would change on his own. Soon, the day was done. Also, today was a full moon! Kitty made for them. THey went to bed, a little late.

"Good night, Dudley."

"Good night, Kitty."

DUdley kissed her good night. Kitty smiled and they went to sleep. After a few hours went by, Kitty woke up from a noise. She pulled out her blaster, and got out of bed. She saw that DUdley wasnt in bed with her. She went into the living room, and saw his tail.

"DUdley? What are you doing?"

Kitty walked up to him. She grabbed him tail, but then let go. He was a wolf again! She fell down, and Dudley (wolf) got on top of her. He licked her and ran into their room. Kitty followed him. They both got into bed. Dudley layed next to her.

"Dudley?"

Since DUdley couldnt talk, he looked up at her, and moved closer to her.

"It dosent matter. I still and always love you."

He smiled, and licked her. She hugged him, and the fell asleep.

When morning came by, Dudley had his arms around KItty. He woke up, and smiled. He saw Kitty's eyes, and she was awake.

"Kitty?" He whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Did you mean it last night?"

"Mean what?"

"THat you love me, even if I"m a wolf?"

"Of course Dudley! You're still the same."

Kitty kissed him, and got up. They went to work, and told Keswick what happened.

"So, do you think you could fix me Keswick?" DUdley asked.

"S-s-s-sorry. I can't do anything."

Dudley was a little upset. Kitty knew how upset he was. She took him home. THey layed in bed. It was around 1 in the afternoon.

"Don't worry Dudley."

"But I don't like being a wolf."

"I think it's nice."

"Why?"

"Becuase when we have sex, it will be different."

"I like the sound of that."

They kissed each other. Dudley was happy that Kitty would stay with him, even though he is differnt now.


End file.
